finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cave of Eblan
The Cave of Eblan, also known as Cave Eblana, Cave Eblan and Eblan Cave, is a location in Final Fantasy IV only reached via the hovercraft, and Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. It is located southwest of Eblan. The cave is filled with water, much like the Underground Waterway. Story Final Fantasy IV After Rubicante destroyed the kingdom of Eblan, many of its survivors moved to the Cave of Eblan and built a town and barracks. An effort coordinated by Edge allowed the ninjas to dig a tunnel from the town to the Tower of Babil. As a result much of the Eblan army was destroyed. Edge gets in a fight with Rubicante and loses when Cecil, Kain, Rydia, and Rosa show up. Edge tells them to stay out of it, but Rydia bursts into tears. Edge cannot stand watching her cry, and so agrees to fight alongside Cecil and his friends. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Edge makes his way through the caves to investigate the Tower of Babil. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years From a tower in his castle, Edge notices the Tower of Babil has been reactivated. Noting that things have started to happen as they did years ago when the castle was taken over and destroyed, he goes to the Cave of Eblan to make his way towards the Tower of Babil. Along the way he notices his father's gravestone and takes a moment to grieve. At the Tower of Babil's entrance, Edge sees Rubicante in front of him, but quickly disappear. Edge leaves the caves and enters the tower. Locations ;Survivors' Room The last exit in the town, it is a small room where what little of Eblan left hides. Most are injured and recovering save for a few guard ninjas. All NPCs, if spoken to, will inform the player of Eblan's fall along with its rulers, save for Prince Edge. Edge's seneschal can be found here, and will ask the party to take care of him despite his shortcomings. Second Passage It is accessible from a corner of the first passage, and holds the only save point in the dungeon. The end of the passage is the bridge that connects the Eblan caves and the Tower of Babil. Edge and Rubicante will be seen at the mouth of the passage, where they have a battle—Edge loses, and after Rosa heals him, he becomes the final permanent party member. ;Blood Sword Room It is accessible from the secret passage near the save point. The room contains a gravestone and the monster-in-a-box containing the Blood Sword. Quests Final Fantasy IV: The After Years In The Crystals, the caves are an optional side area. A tail collector in the cave will trade the player colored Tails for Small Tails, which can only be acquired in this chapter. Seven Small Tails can be traded for any colored Tail, but fourteen can be traded for a Rainbow Tail, the only way one can be acquired. Once the player can access the tail collector's home on the True Moon, these colored tails can be traded for rare items. Items Final Fantasy IV ;2D versions * 1,200 accumulated gil * Remedy * Shuriken x2 * Potion x2 * 1,650 accumulated gil * Hi-Potion x3 * Mega-Potion * Ether * Hi-Ether * Elixir x2 * Phoenix Down x3 * Tent * Cabin * Blood Sword (Monster-in-a-box: Steel Golem x2) ;3D versions *Remedy *Shuriken x2 *Vampire Fang *Ninja Sutra *Potion x2 *Ether *Hi-Potion x3 *Tent *Bomb Core *Cottage *Elixir x2 *Phoenix Down x2 *Silver Hourglass *Spider Silk *Blood Sword (Monster-in-a-box: Steel Golem x2) *Dry Ether *Gold Needle *Map completion: Bacchus's Wine x3, Hermes Sandals x3, Decoy x3 Interlude * Vampire Fang * Cottage * Remedy * Hi-Potion x3 * Potion * Elixir * Ether * Spider Silk * Tent * Silver Hourglass * Bomb Core * Phoenix Down x3 * Gold Needle * Dry Ether * Yoichi Bow * Kotetsu * Twin Stars x2 The After Years ;Edge's Tale * Hi-Potion x6 * Cottage x3 * Mythril Gloves * Silver Breastplate * Rune Armlet * 500 gil * Cross Shuriken * Emergency Exit * Echo Herbs * Dry Ether * Phoenix Down * Silver Apple * Ether * Remedy * Potion * Soma Drop * Kogarasu ;The Crystals * Remedy * Ether x3 * Phoenix Down x3 * Potion * X-Potion x2 * Hi-Potion x4 * Spider Silk x2 * Small Tail * Dry Ether * Hermes Sandals * Bacchus's Wine * Vampire Fang * Lilith's Kiss * Cottage * Mallet * Kotetsu * Kiku-ichimonji * Black Cowl Shops Final Fantasy IV Enemies Final Fantasy IV ;2D versions * Skuldier x4 * Cave Bat x2, Blood Bat x2 * Ironback x2, Black Lizard x2 * Black Lizard x3 * Skuldier x3 * Skuldier x4, Bloodbones x2 * Blood Bat x4 * Cave Bat x3, Blood Bat x3 * Mystery Egg (hatches into Lamia) * Ironback, Armadillo * Ironback, Armadillo, Black Lizard * Steel Golem x2 (Monster-in-a-box) ;3D versions *Steel Golem x2 (Monster-in-a-box) *Steel Golem x1, Skuldier x2 *Steel Golem x1, Skuldier x1, Leshy x1 *Steel Golem x1 *Ironback x2 *Blood Bat x3, Cave Bat x3 *Blood Bat x3 *Mystery Egg (hatches into Lamia) *Skuldier x3 *Skuldier x2, Steel Golem x1 *Skuldier x2, Leshy x2 *Black Lizard, Ironback x1, Armadillo x1 Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- ;First Cave * Cave Bat x2 * Cave Bat x6 * Armadillo, Black Lizard * Stone Golem * Armadillo * Skuldier * Skuldier x2 * Skuldier x2, Armadillo ;Passage to Babil * Cave Bat x3 * Cave Bat x6 * Armadillo, Black Lizard * Bloodbones x5 * Lilith * Skuldier * Skuldier x2 * Skuldier x2, Armadillo * Armadillo, Basilisk * Bloodbones x4, Armadillo Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Edge's Tale ;B1 * Spirit x3, Soul * Skeleton x4 * Cave Bat x3 * Zombie x2, Ghoul x2 * Gatlinghog x2, Sword Rat x2 * Bloodbones x2, Soul ;Path to Tower of Babil 1 * Cave Bat x3 * Zombie x2, Ghoul x2 * Spirit x3, Soul * Bloodbones x2, Soul * Soul x2 * Mystery Egg, (Needlehog) * Mystery Egg, (Lilith) * Ghoul, Bloodbones x2, Skeleton x2 ;Path to Tower of Babil 2 * Zombie x2, Ghoul x2 * Spirit x3, Soul * Soul x2 * Cave Bat x3 * Mystery Egg, (Needlehog) * Bloodbones x2, Soul * Ghoul, Bloodbones x2, Skeleton x2 * Behemoth (New Moon only) The Crystals ;B1 * Hellflapper x2 * Summoner * Vampiress, Vampire Bat x3 * Arachne * Lesser Marilith x2 ;B2 * Lesser Marilith, Nagaraja * Summoner * Nagaraja * Vampire Bat x4 * Blood Eye, Belphegor * Blood Eye, Lesser Marilith * Vampiress, Vampire Bat x3 ;Path to Tower of Babil 1 * Blood Eye x2 * Summoner * Vampire Bat x3 * Chimera Brain * Fell Knight x2, Imp x2 ;Path to Tower of Babil 2 * Summoner * Blood Eye, Belphegor * Hellflapper x2 * Vampiress x2, Vampire Bat x3 * Vampire Bat x3 * Marquis Malboro (Event) Musical themes The background music that plays inside the Cave of Eblan is the Final Fantasy IV "Dungeon" theme. Other appearances Final Fantasy Record Keeper The party escapes the Tower and makes for the Overworld. Cid risks his life to stop their pursuers, allowing the party to go through the Cave of Eblan to reach the Overworld levels of the Tower. ;Difficulty * 27 (Classic) * 53 (Elite) ;Layout * Cave of Eblan - Entrance ** Stamina: 7 (Classic), 14 (Elite) ** Rounds: 3 * Cave of Eblan - Town Passage ** Stamina: 7 (Classic), 14 (Elite) ** Rounds: 3 * Cave of Eblan - Escape Route ** Stamina: 7 (Classic), 14 (Elite) ** Rounds: 3 * Cave of Eblan - Exit ** Boss Level ** Stamina: 8 (Classic), 15 (Elite) ** Rounds: 3 ;Enemies * Black Knight * Medusa * Purple Bavarois * Steel Golem ;Boss * Rubicante ;Boss Target Score * Exploit Rubicante's weakness to ice attacks. * Exploit Rubicante's weakness to water attacks. ;Classic Rewards ;Elite Rewards Gallery Cave_of_Eblan_overworld.PNG|Eblan Cave on the world map (DS/iOS). FFIV PSP Cave of Eblan WM.png|Cave of Eblan on the world map (PSP). FFIV PSP Cave of Eblan.png|Cave of Eblan (PSP). FFIVDS Cave of Eblan.png|The main Cave of Eblan, linking the town to the outside world and Tower of Babil. FFIV_Battle_Background_Eblan_Cave_SNES.png|Battle background on land (SNES). FFIV Waterway Earth Background GBA.png|Battle background on land (GBA). FFIV PSP Cave2 Battle.png|Battle background on land (PSP). FFIViOS Eblan Cave Battle Background.png|Battle background on land (iOS). FFIV_Battle_Background_Waterway_Water_SNES.png|Battle background on water (SNES). FFIV Waterway Water Background GBA.png|Battle background on water (GBA). FFIV PSP Water Cavern Battle.png|Battle background on water (PSP). Eblan Town FFIV iOs.PNG|The town in the cave (iOS). Eblan Inn ffiv ios.PNG|Inn (DS/iOS). Eblan sundries shop 1 ffiv ios.PNG|Sundries shop (DS/iOS). Eblan sundries shop 2.PNG|Sundries shop (DS/iOS). Eblan Weapons and armor Shop ffiv ios.PNG|Weapons and Armor shop (DS/iOS). TAY Wii Cave of Eblan WM.jpg|Cave of Eblan on the world map in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years (Wii). TAY Wii Cave of Eblan.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FFRK Cave of Eblan JP FFIV.png|The Japanese dungeon image for Cave on Eblan in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Trivia * In the Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection, the symbol depicted on their flags and emblems is a phoenix which can be found in the Eblan hideout in all three games. In the sequel to Final Fantasy IV, Edge and the Eblan Four can use a Band called "Ultimate Art: Advent of the Phoenix". It's safe to assume that the national symbol of Eblan is a phoenix. Category:Caves Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IV Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IV -Interlude-